unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
' Demons' is the name used to refer to Fallen Angels, the angels who were cast out of Heaven with Lucifer. Background In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the derived Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an "unclean spirit" which may cause demonic possession, to be addressed with an act of exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish demonology and Christian tradition, a demon is a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. Powers & Abilities While in their true spiritual forms, demons possess all af the powers of angels. However, their powers are limited while on Earth and while within an imperfect vessel. *'﻿Demonic Possession' - Demons can take control of a human body and torture the victim until they have full control over their bodies. *'Telekinesis' - Demons have telekinetic abilites as they can can move and throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. *'Superhuman Strength' Fear Inducement - mons can poison a victims minds by implanting horrific hallucinations to terrorize them and grow stronger the more they fear. Levitation: Demons can defy gravity to cause their bodies to hover off the ground. Glossolalia: a.k.a. "Speaking in Tongues". Faustian Bargian: Archdemons can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals, to trade their soul to the devil in exchange for the wish to come true. Pyrokinesis ''' '''Dreamwalking Pain Infliction ''' '''Shapeshifting: Demons can change their appearance of another person or take the form of animals. Sonic Scream Teleportation ''' '''Wallcrawling Invulnerability Magical and Occult Knowledge Control over Hellhounds Weakness Exorcism: '''The practice of evicting demons or other evil spiritual entities which have possessed a person or object. The practice is quite ancient and still part of the belief system of many religions. The person performing the exorcism, known as an exorcist, is often a priest, or an individual thought to be graced with special powers or skills. The exorcist may use religious material, such as prayers and set formulas, gestures, symbols, icons, amulets, etc.. The exorcist often invokes some benign supernatural power to actually perform the task. '''Holy Icons (Holy Water, Crucif ixes, Blessed Items, etc.):''' It is said that the sight of holy icons, namely the cross or the crucifix, repulses the demon. The cross is one of mankind’s oldest forms of protection against evil, predating Christianity by centuries. It is associated with pagan sun deities and Heaven. In ancient times, the cross symbolized divine protection and prosperity. The symbolism of the cross was forever changed when Jesus Christ was crucified, sacrificing Himself by taking on the sins of the entire world, descending into Hell, and defeating the Devil. Holy Water burns demons that come into contact with it like acid. '''Silver: Because of its purity and lustrous white color, silver is believed to possess protective powers against evil and negative influences. It is also said to have a supernatural association with the moon. Iron: Demons may be able to be harmed by cold-forged iron. Demons can't touch or cross iron. ' Salt:' Due to its white color, purity, and its preservative properties, salt has always been associated with holiness and the triumph of good over evil, and has been used to repel witches, ghosts, demons, spirits, and all manner of evil beings. Furthermore, salt has a corrosive effect when it comes into contact with the demon’s skin. Demons are unable to cross a line of salt. Salt can be used to torture demons. It can also be put into shotgun rounds to hurt and knock back demons. Consecrated Bullet: Under normal circumstances, firearms have little or no effect on Demons. However, a bullet that has been blessed by a priest (not necessarily silver) will slay the evil. Hallowed Places: Neither can they cross hallowed ground or a blessed building. Solomon's Key (the heptagram): It is a powerful circle that when a demon is inside of it, the demon is rendered powerless and it cannot cross through the circle. Fire: 'Fire has been a powerful force against evil for centuries, as it is considered to be a symbol of God and the Holy Spirit, as well as one of nature’s most powerful purifiers. Burning the demon is without a doubt the most effective means of permanently annihilating the evil. '''Water: '''As water’s symbolism as a purifier and one of the Holy Sacraments is anathema to demon, an evil that is fully immersed in water (especially running water) will drown and be destroyed. A bathtub could work, but disposal of the creature’s body may prove to be problematic (as removing the Demon from the water will revive the creature). 'Angel's Touch: An angel can kill a demon by touching them on the forehead with their hand. This power will not work if the demon is too powerful or if the angel is too weak. Palo Santo: It is basically the wood version of holy water/salt, when a demon is stabbed the demon screams in pain and the wound smokes. It immobilizes demons long enough for exorcism. Gallery Demons2.jpg Exorcist-the-beginning 288x288.jpg ImagesCAKV2BLM.jpg Sotw02 witch.jpg 4x03-I-Wish-I-Was-the-Moon-true-blood-24206397-1024-576.jpg Souloffire.png Night-of-the-demons-demon-face1.jpg Nightofthedemons002.jpg Demon the exorcist.jpg Insideousdemon.jpg Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Creatures Category:Devil